Fukitsu Uchiha (Dreamscape)
Fukitsu Uchiha, or just Fukitsu, as she prefers to be known as, is a former kunoichi from Konohagakure. After a violent outburst brought upon by her severe, mental instability from her time in the Devil's Playground, she was exiled from the village by force. Since then, she has dropped her heritage and wanders the world looking for someone to accept her for who she is, rather than what she's been defined as; A monster. Having been injected with the DNA of the Hoshigake while she was in the Devil's Playground, she underwent a drastic change; Whenever her emotions are left unchecked, her Hoshigake genes become dominant, turning her into a rampaging beast with the strength and speed of a shark. Background Fukitsu was born in Konohagakure following a long period of peace within the village. Her early life was fairly normal, for the most part. She was trained by her parents to learn how to control her Fire Release, which she learned to grasp fairly quickly. When she was eight, she was enrolled into the Academy. But before she could even begin, she was kidnapped by an unknown individual. Having been taken to the Devil's Playground, she was experimented on, a test to see how Uchiha DNA reacts to other DNA strands. Having been injected with the DNA of the Hoshigake, her body underwent severe spasms that seemed to push her over the edge. The pain and emotional distress her body was under caused her to awaken her Sharingan, her eyes bleeding from the intense, physical stress. When the genetic transformation was complete, she passed out, where she was thrown into a cell. The next day, she was forced into battle within the King of the Hill, where hundreds of other fighters fought to force her off the hill. As if out of instinct, her teeth sharpened, her Sharingan active, the single tomoe set in. With brutal ferocity, Fukitsu slaughtered those who got near the hill, blood flying in every direction. She held the hill for nearly two hours before passing out. With her deadly ferocity and the fact that the bodies she left behind caused the wood of the boxes they were thrown into rot earned her the codename Project: Raw Coffin-028. For the next several years, she was subjected to the torture of the Devil's Playground, her sanity slipping further and further away. When she turned fourteen, her Sharingan already had three tomoe set within them. By then, she could no longer take it. Using her raw, Hoshigake strength, she broke out of the Devil's Playground, slaughtering everyone who got in her way. When she made it out, the sun nearly hurt her eyes, but she kept running, her entire body drenched with blood, her hair a mess, her Sharingan still active. By the time she made it back to Konoha, everyone thought she was an enemy and the guards attacked her. With what little sanity she had to begin with, her emotions got the best of her, sending her into a violent outburst. This forced the hand of the Hokage, who managed to trap her long enough for her body to return to normal. When they found out it was Fukitsu, they were shocked, considering how long she had been gone. Despite her reunion, the Hokage deemed her too dangerous to stay in the village, sending her into exile. Under a crushed and broken soul, she was offered a change of clothes and left the village. In a fit of anger, she dropped her Uchiha name, feeling it do her more harm than good. Since then, she began traveling the world, hoping to find someone who can accept her through her arduous times. For the next two years, she continued traveling, never staying in one place for long. Appearance Being a half blood Uchiha, Fukitsu was always different looking. With long, blonde hair that seemed to glow in the sun, she was already set apart from other Uchiha. Her soft, green eyes exacerbating this further. She commonly wears a student type uniform, colored in black with white inlays. Upon her back commonly rests a unique backpack to carry her necessities in. When her Hoshigake genes away, her teeth become sharpened, her eyes sunken and red, further exacerbated by her Sharingan. She is of slightly above average height with average weight for her size. Personality Years of social outcasting and just as many years of torture have left Fukitsu nothing but a shell of her former self. She is broken, isolated, scarred and beaten. Her distrust of the people she once knew forced her to drop her clan name for good, no longer having any use for it. Now, she only goes by the name Fukitsu, the Uchiha clan being nothing but a weight for her to drop. She has felt physical and emotional trauma for most of her life, and it has pulled her into a hole she feels she may never be able to escape from. Her sanity sits upon a razor thin wire, cutting into her soul, with only a single push being sufficient to push her into the darkness. She hides her pain through false smiles and forced laughter to try and make herself feel better about her life, but to no avail. Abilities Years in the Devil's Playground have stripped most of Fukitsu's humanity away, turning her into a machine bred for combat and killing. As such, her skills in combat, especially for her age, are lethal and highly dangerous. Combined with her weakened mental state and her Hoshigake DNA, she is a ticking time bomb that could go off at any time. And when she does, she's taking everyone with her. Ninjutsu With her skills in ninjutsu pushed to their limits in the Devil's Playground, Fukitsu has learned how to push them beyond their normal usage. By utilizing the Uchiha clan's signature technique, the Great Fireball technique, she can deliver a barrage of them, her signature "scorched earth" strategy. She has learned how to have them appear from underground by forcing her chakra into the ground below her, allowing her to catch her targets off guard by releasing a barrage of fireballs from below. She can also combine them all into a massive explosion of fire, something compared to the eruption of a raging volcano. Taijutsu Taijutsu was one of Fukitsu's dominant forms of combat while in the Devil's Playground. Utilizing the signature fighting style of the arena, her style can be described only by the words murder, death and kill. Brutal, hard hitting strikes aimed to deliver as much pain and suffering as possible deal bone shattering damage against her opponents. With every punch and kick she delivers, she's looking to make her opponents wish for death. Combined with the enhanced strength of her Hoshigake genes, and she has all the ferocity of a shark hunting its next meal, intent on tearing apart her foes with a satsifying pleasure. With her Sharingan, she can track her foes constantly, watch their every move and counter it with pinpoint precision, even against multiple adversaries, tearing them apart one by one like a beast broken from its chain. Sharingan With the utilization of her Sharingan, Fukitsu is a dangerous combatant. By utilizing her Sharingan, she can get a detailed outlook of the opposition around her, using her heightened reflexes to help time slow down around her, formulate a strategy to destroy her opponents as methodically as possible. Her enhanced vision allows her to see things that are normally hidden and track them down, like a wolf hunting for its prey. Some say she can use her Sharingan to sense the fear of her targets, use it against them by pulling them into a dangerous genjutsu that leaves them vulnerable and wide open to attack, allowing her to tear them apart as thoroughly as she wants to. Hoshigake DNA Having been transplanted with the DNA of a Hoshigake, Fukitsu has gained all the ferocity of the shark like people of the clan, transforming her into a dangerous, bloodthirsty monster with every intention of tearing her opponents limb from limb. With the incredible boost in strength it entails, she can easily do this in spades, ripping limbs from their sockets like she was pulling on a piece of paper. With her speed greatly enhanced, she becomes a hard to hit target, constantly moving around like a shark in its natural territory. This allows her to close the distance between her and her opponent in a heartbeat. Another keepsake of the Hoshigake genes is thick skin, said to be as hard as iron. This gives her an incredible boost to her defense, akin to trying to hit a brick wall, allowing her to take incredible amounts of damage and merely shrugging it off.